Years Later
by Tara-Luvs-Akamaru
Summary: He saved my life. I fell for him. But it wasn't 'til years later, we finally met again. Light x Misa AU


**Years Later**

**A/N** My first fanfiction for death note! I wrote this for a good friend; Rainbow Fruit Loop. I said id write one so here we go! You should read her stories if you haven't already.  
Basically this a Light x Misa fanfiction and even if you don't ship it, you should ready any way ;)  
Written at 11pm so I'm sleepy… Sorry for mistakes

**Summary**: he saved my life. I fell for him. But it wasn't til years later, we finally met again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own death note or anything else in this story!

I walked down the street, a slight skip in my step. It was late and getting dark. I had been spending time with my friends and lost track of time. It was hitting ten pm and only light was from the few streetlights dotted around. It was getting cold and I didn't have my coat. I was only in a small skirt and a sleeveless jacket.

I turned a corner into an ally way in complete darkness. I held onto my bag tighter and walked faster as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was dangerous to go this way at such a late time, but it was the shorter way home and it was my better choice, my roommate would kill me. She hates it when I'm back too late. I heard loud footsteps behind me and I quickened my pace. Usually the street is deserted, no sensible person is walking the streets at this time.  
"Hey girly!" a slurred drunken voice said from behind me. I didn't look back, I just kept walking.  
"Missy I'm talkin' to you"  
This time I looked back.

There was a man behind me. He was tall and had a drunken sway in his step. He was holding a bottle in his hand and the other was in his coat pocket. I couldn't see his face for the shadows but I imagine it wasn't too pleasant. He was walking right towards me so I turned and started to walk away. I didn't run so I didn't annoy him. There was no way I could run anywhere in these boots.

"You shouldn't ignore me" his voice sounded tight and rough. I froze. I didn't want to know what he would do to me. When I looked back around he was a lot closer to me. I didn't know what to do so I smiled.  
"C-Can I help you sir?"  
He didn't reply to me. As quickly as a person could he whipped his hand out of his pocket revealing a large knife. I gasped and tried to run but he pushed me to the brick wall, the knife at my throat.

He leaned in close to me and his breath caressed my cheek. He smelt like alcohol and I would have gagged if it wasn't for the knife, slowly pressing against my neck. He licked my ear and I squirmed. His tongue was rough and felt sickly against my soft skin.  
"You're so pretty and you smell nice. Mmmm"  
"Please…" I squeaked out, pushing against the knife. He dropped the bottle on the floor and started touching me.

He ran his hand down my arm then onto my chest. He kept pressing me harder into the wall and even though the knife wasn't hurting I was terrified that I'd be killed by his sloppy movements.  
He unzipped my jacket leaving me only in my bra. I gasped as he touched me. I felt so vulnerable.  
"Please, stop it"  
He growled at me and pushed me. I cried out.  
"No… I've been watching you for so long and now your alone I want to show you I love you!"

I shook my head. This pervert had been watching me and now he was going to show me he loved me? Did that mean he was going to rape me? A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I was scared. He pushed his hand up my bra and I tried as hard as I could to push him back. He tried to kiss me but I moved away. A little too quick because the knife scratched my neck a little. Not enough to bleed but enough for it to sting.

The man was chuckling slightly and he tried to put his hand down my skirt. I grabbed his wrist with both my hands. I didn't want this to happen and I tried as hard as I could to stop him. He laughed heartlessly and he pulled the knife away from my neck. I was confused but instincts took over and I put my hand to my throat and coughed.

This guy didn't back away though. He took the knife and he cut the front of my already unzipped jacket, leaving a deep slash on my stomach. He cut my skirt, not enough for it to fall but enough to show my panties. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I knew what was coming next.

"Please… Just stop it" I tried to say as the guy tried to lick my cut. This was disgusting. "What do you want!? Money?"  
"Just you" he slurred.  
I just gave up. Knowing I was going to die I stopped fighting. I let myself cry as the guy hovered round my face again. I screamed with all the force I had left.

Then I saw another shadow over us. Maybe this guy had a friend. I panicked again.  
The shadowed figure came into view. He was taller than the pervert and by what I could see he looked a lot better too.  
"What are you doing?" he spoke calm but firmly. The man turned away from me to look at the new figure. There was a flash of light on the new guy's belt and the man gasped and ran leaving me to fall on the floor.

The figure stood over me blocking the moon light. I could see into his eyes, a deep chocolaty colour. He was no older than I was but he was taller. His hair was a perfect chestnut colour and it matched his eyes perfectly. He offered me his hand and I took it. Barely able to stand with the blood loss I staggered a little. He caught me and just the thought of being touched made me feel scared and I quickly moved and looked back at him.

"Do you need help? I can take you to the hospital" I shook my head and he took a step closer to me. I squeaked a little and before I was fully aware of what I was doing I had fled.

xXx

But that happened five years ago. I'm twenty two now and nobody knows about the incident. There's still a nasty looking scar on my stomach and the mysterious man who saved me keeps appearing in my dreams. I haven't seen him since, I don't know his name or if he still lives in the area but I could never forget him.

"Misa-chan! Are you coming to the pool party!? Everyone's gonna be there and seriously some of the guys going are totally cute!" My friend giggled down the phone  
"Yeah! I'm totally there Kayleigh! Be over as soon as I can"  
"Kay hun, see ya!"

I hadn't fallen for a guy since I had met him. It was always his face I pictured before sleep, him I thought about each day. Theres always things you remember about people. His face was just so different, so perfect. But it was obvious he wouldn't remember me after all this time. I decided I'd try and forget and get ready for the party.

A bikini was defiantly out of the question. The scar was ugly and didn't need to be shown off. I had always been a little self-conscious about the way I looked and this didn't help at all. But you learn to live with things. I tied my hair back and dabbed my lip gloss. I put on a pair of jean shorts over the costume and grabbed a pink towel.  
"Bye mum" I said looking over at my mother's picture. Sure, it had been years since they had died but I always said bye. A subconscious reflex.

Kayleigh's house was huge. He parents funded all of it and didn't care about the parties she threw all the time. She had been a good friend for so long. Always there for me.  
"Kay-chan!" I called and she skipped over to me. There were already a lot of people there and I waved at a few of my friends  
"Hey babe! Have you seen my cousin yet? He was meant to come"  
"No sorry" she just smiled and shrugged it off and I went to sit buy the pool.

I kicked my feet in the water and stared at the sky. I didn't even look as I felt someone sit beside me. It was probably just Kayleigh.  
"Cloud watching?" I heard a guy beside me laugh. I looked back at him and smiled  
"No I…" I stopped. I looked into his eyes. Deep and chocolaty. I couldn't speak, I just stared at him. It was him.

He seemed to recognised me too. His eyes lit up a little and he leaned closer to me. He looked as if he was struggling for words. He took my hands in his.  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you again" he whispered, his forehead touching mine. He had been waiting for me like I had been waiting for him?  
I blushed a little and he put his hand on my cheek.  
"I thought I had lost you when you ran. The cut was deep, I thought you wouldn't make it"  
I felt myself tear up.  
"I know I never knew your name, but I knew I'd fine you again"  
My stomach fluttered.  
"Misa" was all I could say, our noses were touching now, we were so close.

"Light" he said back, finally pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. A moment I had wished for. A moment I had wanted for five years. He had waited for me and now we were finally together. The man who had saved my life and who I had fallen madly in love with at first sight. His chocolaty eyes didn't change at all. His hair was longer and darker, but it still matched his eyes.

Light-kun…

The one I had waited for, he was here, and I knew I would be happy now, no matter what.


End file.
